


Better Than Hajime's Wings

by uwujii



Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Did not disappoint on my end, Fairies, Fantasy, Honestly I just wanted to write Oikawa and Iwaizumi as fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwujii/pseuds/uwujii
Summary: Oikawa was much more beautiful than the wings on Iwaizumi's back
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: IwaOi Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: IwaOi Week 2020





	Better Than Hajime's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaa IwaOi Week 2020! This is my first entry :D
> 
> Day 1: Fantasy

Fairies have the ability to fly, with or without wings. Many fairies are born with them, and Iwaizumi was known for being the only fairy born with the most beautiful ones in the kingdom. It was odd since he wasn't even part of the royal family. He was an ordinary fairy citizen that was blessed with wide, elegantly designed, blue-green iridescent wings.

His best friend, Oikawa, wasn't part of the fairies that were born with wings. He always hoped that maybe he was only a late bloomer, but at the age of eighteen, where everyone's wings would have fully developed, there were none. Iwaizumi felt terrible every time they walked around their village, and everyone would pay attention to him, and only him. He felt worse because Oikawa loved the spotlight, and he didn't. And yet, he was being given all the attention he didn't want, where Oikawa could have loved if he had his wings.

Oikawa was always good with crowds. He knew what to do and say to most interactions. If it weren't for Iwaizumi's wings, Oikawa would steal all the crowds with his charm alone. There was always a glimmer in Oikawa's eyes when there would be people who would talk to him; it was the same shine that he saw when Oikawa talked about something that excited him, or when there was something Iwaizumi did that made him happy. He didn't like that he took away that glimmer with something he was born with.

"The royal family asked for me to perform at prince Kunimi's coronation,"

Iwaizumi had barged in Oikawa's garden, where he was usually staying when he wasn't up in his room or with Iwaizumi. Oikawa had almost dropped the bucket of water he was holding at the sudden news, "perform?" He asked, gently setting down the bucket and walking over to the panicked brunette holding a golden letter.

Iwaizumi handed him the letter, which he quickly took and read out loud,

_"Dear Iwaizumi Hajime,_

_It has come to our attention for a while that you have one of the kingdom's treasures; your wings. We have heard a lot about it, and we would like to invite you to the palace to see them in person and ask for your participation in something important coming up next month._

_We humbly request you to be at the coronation of prince Kunimi as part of the opening celebration. We wish for you to join the traditional performances that we prepare for every year in the kingdom._

_Your response is appreciated,_

_The king and queen."_

Oikawa dropped the letter on the ground as soon as he finished reading, "Iwa-chan, that's amazing! You're going to join, right? The performances during the celebrations are always so beautiful. I'm sure they want to showcase your wings in the performance." Iwaizumi watched as his friend rambled on and on about the performances.

The palace had yearly performances that were a way for the kingdom to celebrate peace and unity within all the fairies. It had been a tradition for decades now. The performers used their magic abilities to create all sorts of decorations in the sky; the experts made figures, even. The sky was always filled with so much magic and excitement, and to be requested to be part of any performance was nothing but honorable. However, it wasn't very honorable when it was your best friend's dream.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had watched these performances ever since they were little, and the same glimmer in Oikawa's eyes always glistened at the sight of it all. One time, he said the words, "I wanna be like them, too." And ever since that, he learned more about magic than anyone in their age could. Oikawa wasn't naturally gifted, but he was always good at learning spells and honing his skills. He was amazing at magic at a young age, and around eighteen, he was a hundred times better than Iwaizumi.

He always made a big deal every time there was an announcement for one and always dragged Iwaizumi to them, and they would watch together. Oikawa always rambled on about wanting to be part of them. He loved the spotlight; he always knew what to do in that specific situation; he was amazing at magic; he had the looks; all he lacked was wings. Iwaizumi felt horrible, knowing that he had everything Oikawa could have wanted. Iwaizumi knew he was much more deserving of being invited as a performer.

"I don't think I'll do it," Iwaizumi mumbled. For the first time, he feared what Oikawa had to say. As expected, he didn't like it, "what!" Oikawa held Iwaizumi by the shoulders; the latter refused to look at him in the eyes, "why not?"

"I just don't think I'll be able to handle the attention. Besides, I'm not as good at magic as you," Iwaizumi admitted, but leaving out the fact that he was feeling guilty about taking a spot that Oikawa would love to be in. Oikawa, of course, caught on; he knew exactly why. "Is it because of me?"

Iwaizumi didn't want to look at Oikawa again, but he was forced to when he felt Oikawa touch his right wing, "they're beautiful, you know? It would be such a waste if the other fairies didn't get to see these. I can help you with the spells if they're too hard. I know you feel guilty, but this is a great opportunity for you, don't let me stop you." Iwaizumi hated that he was right. He also hated how his heart fluttered, as did his wings slightly.

So, Iwaizumi went to the palace. The king and queen were astonished by his wings, and everyone in the palace stared at him in awe. The attention suddenly made him feel small; he didn't like it. He was confused because he was always able to deal with it when they were in the village. The workers in the palace should have been no different. It was on Iwaizumi's tongue, but he wasn't sure who or what was different.

"Iwaizumi-san? How about it?" Iwaizumi had forgotten that he was in a conversation with the queen about the performance. "It would be an honor, your majesty, but," he paused, and the queen gave him a questioning look, "I was wondering if I could have a plus one? To be with me during the performance. I'm not very good with attention, and I was wondering if," he paused again, but the queen seemed to have caught on.

"I understand. Is it a she?" She questioned with an intrigued look on her face, but Iwaizumi shook his head, "he, actually. He makes me feel comfortable with crowds. He's really talented with magic, so there's not a problem with that. It's just he doesn't have wings like most of the performers." It was true, all of the performers had wings, and he wasn't sure if she would approve of someone that didn't have wings.

"I don't see why not," the same intrigued look on the queen's face stayed. "Wings or not, if you say he's talented, then we'll have to be impressed when we have you again next week." Iwaizumi couldn't believe that she had just said yes so quickly, "really?" He asked. The disbelief in his voice made her chuckle, "really." Iwaizumi didn't immediately head home that day; he had to see Oikawa.

"Tooru!" He called out as soon as he landed on the ground of Oikawa's garden. The other fairy was nowhere in sight. 

"Hajime, up here!" The call of his first name from above made his cheeks pink, and his heart fastened its pace, already mixed in with the excitement he had already been feeling. He looked up to see Oikawa sitting on top of a big branch from the tree beside him. He immediately flew up the tree, seeing that Oikawa was reading a book, but his excitement took over, "I have great news!"

"What happened? What'd they say?" Oikawa asked. "I had them agree to let you join. You just need to show them how you use your magic." There was silence, then an excited scream, and a huge tight hug.

The next week, Oikawa went with Iwaizumi to the palace to show his skills to the king and queen. As expected, everyone there was impressed, and he was immediately accepted. Iwaizumi saw how Oikawa's eyes glistened in pure joy when he was manipulating the leaves with his magic and creating figures using the water in the pond nearby. He loved seeing Oikawa enjoying himself. Iwaizumi felt proud somehow, he wasn't sure if he was proud of getting Oikawa to join them, or he was proud that he was seeing him so happy.

The next three weeks were filled with practices for the performance. Iwaizumi was the center of attention, and at the back of his mind, he was afraid that he'd feel the same way when he'd first entered the palace alone. But Iwaizumi had a realization that when he asked the queen for Oikawa to join him, he'd answered his question from before. He felt better around crowds because Oikawa was there with him. It felt silly, but when the fear tugged on his chest, one look at Oikawa, and he would feel relieved.

Sometimes during practice, Iwaizumi would be lost in staring at Oikawa doing his part. He loved seeing the smile on his face when he pulled off a figure up in the sky and would laugh excitedly and call for Iwaizumi, only for him to be already looking, and say, "Look, Iwa-chan! I did it!" Every time he called for him and pointed out his achievements always made Iwaizumi's heart warm, but the only reply he'd give was a chuckle and acted like he was going back to practice but only to turn around to hide the smile on his face.

On the day of the performance, Iwaizumi was nervous, while Oikawa was looking ecstatic. The wingless fairy noticed Iwaizumi's panic when they were lining up minutes before. He held Iwaizumi's cold hands, "don't worry, Iwa-chan! We've practiced for weeks. We'll be fine. If you forget anything, just look at me."

Iwaizumi swears it should be illegal that Oikawa made his heart race. "Yeah, thanks," was all he said to him before the palace doors opened, and they all had to speed their way up to the sky. Everyone from the whole kingdom went to watch, and it made Iwaizumi feel nostalgic. They used to be part of the crowd, but now they were part of what the crowd was watching. And it was all thanks to Iwaizumi's wings. The same wings on his back that he wasn't fond of because it took everything his best friend wanted.

The performance started, and the celebration had finally commenced. They filled the sky with magic, making everyone who was watching feel in awe, especially with the new addition of Iwaizumi's beautiful wings. Many took attention to his wings, and he felt terrible that Oikawa wasn't getting much attention when he was the one bringing out the best magical performances up in the sky. He saw how Oikawa truly loved performing in front of hundreds of people. The real deal from the practices was different; here, Iwaizumi could see how Oikawa was such a natural at what he was doing. He deserved to be up in the sky, performing and giving people happiness.

Another glance towards Oikawa made Iwaizumi decide that he had to give him justice somehow. A small idea became a bold move. He flew behind Oikawa, which wasn't in the routine, and Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi confused; but Iwaizumi's eyes sent him a message, and the words from his mouth made him relax, "follow my lead."

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were to manipulate water in the sky and use their magic to separate them into droplets and for them to slowly shower the fairies below and would create a rainbow as their finishing act, but it had been delayed with the way Iwaizumi had pressed his back against Oikawa's. He spread his wings the widest he could, so he could make it look like Oikawa had his wings too.

"Hajime, what are you doing?" Oikawa asked, mid-spell. "Just do the spell, Tooru," and with that command, they finished their performance with the wide rainbow as planned. Everyone cheered, and not only at Iwaizumi this time, but it was at both of them. Iwaizumi moved away to bow along with everyone else. He felt proud of what he did, and the smile on Oikawa's face as he waved at the fairies below them proved that.

Iwaizumi's attention was entirely on Oikawa, a small smile on his lips as he watched Oikawa laugh and cheered excitedly while the energy of the crowd reflected his own. Oikawa was glowing, and Iwaizumi wished he could see what he did back there; he wished he could have seen Oikawa with his blue-green iridescent wings. He wondered how much more attractive he could get.

Because right now, Oikawa was much more beautiful than the wings on Iwaizumi's back. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written fantasy in a detailed way like this, so I hope I didn't do too bad. I just wanted to write Iwaizumi and Oikawa as fairies and got excited at the idea :DD


End file.
